


Regret

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dad was dead. Now it was too late.





	Regret

He’d been through a lot of tough times in his life.

 

He always felt his dad blamed him for his nanna’s death.

 

He was the one everyone picked on at school. The stereotypical nerd with buckteeth and glasses. The perfect punching bag. Those kids had been the source for a lot of anxiety, and self doubt. Because at those times, he felt punching was the only thing he was good for. Then he was good for something. And then when he got home, he could smile and lie to his dad about the day, making him believe it was a blast.

 

His dad…

 

Oh, how he would take back the bullying in an instant, if that meant his dad would be beside him. His annoying, baker of a dad. His amazing, caring dad.

 

But that wouldn’t happen.

 

It never would.

 

He had lost him.

 

Forever.

 

He wish he hadn’t ignored him.

 

He wished he had told him how much he meant to him.

 

He didn’t say it often, but he loved him. But now, it was too late. He would never get the chance to tell him it again.

 

Because, his dad was dead, lying in a puddle of his own blood.

 

And John stood there, unable to change anything.

 

He would regret it for the rest of his life.


End file.
